The Battle for Paris
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Eh...too tired to right a decent summary. Set in modern times. GermanyxOC. OCXOC? I only own the characters for the capitals!
1. Chapter 1

_April 10__th__, 2011_

Felicite sighed as she packed a small suitcase as well as a larger one for Francis. For some reason, everyone had decided to get together in England and their capitals were to come with them. Francis had insisted Felicite pack his overly large suitcase for him since he had an early meeting with their boss before the two personifications left. It had been almost seventy years since the end of World War two, since Germany's defeat. While Francis and the others seemed to have forgiven Ludwig for his actions as well as the actions of his boss at the time, Felicite could not find it in her heart to forgive him just yet. She had suffered just as much loss as the other countries, but then again there were some things a person cannot forgive no matter how much they wanted too.

"_Felicite! Have you finished packing Papa's things?" _

Francis entered his room with a huge smile on his lips. As usual, the man was dressed a bit flamboyantly in a salmon colored suit and white ascot. Felicite rolled her eyes as she placed his last night shirt in the suitcase and zipped it up.

"_Oui, Papa. We can leave now." _

As the two exited Francis's home, the man couldn't help but babble on about how this could be the year that Felicite forgives Ludwig or at least talks to him. Felicite sighed once more, this time in annoyance. She had told him repeatedly that she had no intention of being anywhere near the tall German. When would her father learn to listen to her?

_Meanwhile on a plane to England_

Ludwig stared blankly out of the window of the plane, attempting to ignore the loud music Heinrich, the personification of Berlin, was playing. Even though the young man was wearing headphones, Ludwig could clearly understand the words being said. In all honesty, the punk music was wearing on his nerves. As if suddenly remembering that Heinrich was there, Ludwig remembered why they were going to England and couldn't help but sigh. Since all of the nations were bringing their capitals, it meant that Francis was bringing Felicite, who had not forgiven him after nearly seventy years. Ludwig understood his actions had humiliated and enraged her, but it had been seventy years ago. Heinrich poked him, smirking.

"**Hey, Ludwig. You're thinking of her again." **

"**Thinking of who?" **

"**You know. Felicite. Little Paris." **

Ludwig put his face in his hands and groaned. Nothing got past Heinrich, but for once he wished the boy was not so astute. It made some things difficult for him.

"**Hey! Don't tell me you're feeling guilty about what you did to her and her city during the Second World War! You did what you had to do. Besides, I'm sure she's forgiven you." **

Ludwig doubted it. Felicite was not one to easily forget or forgive having her city raided and being stolen by Nazi forces. Not to mention what he had done to her while she was with him in Berlin. Instead of voicing these things to Heinrich, who had his headphones in his ears once again anyway, Ludwig returned to starring out of the plane's window until they descended in England.

_That Night, Arthur's House_

"Remind me again why the capitals had to come?" Felicite asked her cousin, Madeleine.

Madeleine was much like her father, Matthew. Soft spoken and rarely noticed, the personification of Ottawa was mostly invisible to the other capitals.

"Apparently, Jackson demanded Alfred bring him, causing Alfred to demand everyone else bring their capitals. It will be okay, Felicite."

Madeleine knew her cousin had a problem with Ludwig. Heinrich was one thing, Felicite didn't care for him, but she could tolerate his presence, but with Ludwig she had to leave the room just remain calm. Luckily, neither German had arrived yet, a relief to almost everyone there.

"So, how are you lovely lasses enjoying the party?" Anthony asked, slinging an arm around both girls' shoulders.

Like Arthur, Anthony had blond hair and green eyes, an odd combination if Felicite had any say whatsoever. Unlike Arthur though, the personification of London was more like his brother, Alfred.

"We're enjoying it immensely since that stupid Ludwig isn't here."

Anthony and Madeleine let out a nervous chuckle. Felicite looked at them oddly until the male pointed towards the door. There stood Heinrich and Ludwig, both removing slightly damp jackets as everyone greeted them. Felicite scowled.

"Why is HE even allowed to be here?" she hissed. "He's the damned country that began the Second Word War and left Paris in ruins. _That stupid, arrogant, selfish, pig headed…" _

The girl continued ranting in French, causing Anthony and Madeleine to sweat drop and slowly back away from her. The other capitals turned their heads in her direction, feeling the dark aura fill the room.

"Um. Felicite? Is everything okay?" Jackson asked, slowly approaching her, holding his hands up in surrender when she turned to glare at him.

"No. No, Jack, everything is NOT all right!"

Cutting her off before she could go into another rant, Dimitri, Moscow's personification, walked up, along with the same smile that his father, Ivan, often wore.

"Jackson. Perhaps you should escort her upstairs to a room, da?"

For once, D.C.'s personification agreed with the former Communist. Gently, he led Felicite away, glancing back at everyone else.

"I hope she'll be okay, aru" Dao-Meng, Beijing's personification said.

"As do I," Haruki replied.

"I don't know what her problem is but whatever Ludwig did to her was so long ago. She should be over it by now.

All eyes turned to Heinrich, some confused and some a bit angry.

"Heinrich, you know what he did to her. For a woman that is the worse form of punishment. For a French person, it is the worst form of humiliation. It is like stealing love." Madeleine said, speaking up for once which shocked the other capitals more.

Heinrich glared slightly before grinning.

"Do you all want to know what Ludwig did to her?"

Before the capitals of the other nations could say anything, Ludwig appeared, glaring slightly at the shorter German.

"Heinrich. None of that is their business. Do not speak a word about that day, do you hear me?"

"Ja."

Sighing in exhaustion, Ludwig turned and walked up stairs. Everyone watched him for a moment before the two Italians, Feliciano and his capital's personification, Marcello, walked in carrying plates of pasta.

_Upstairs with Jackson and Felicite_

Jackson watched with both horror and amusement as the tiny Parisian threw books that she had brought with her across the room. The fact that she was angry enough to throw anything was one thing, but she was obviously sane enough not to grab anything valuable that belonged to Arthur or Anthony. The man merely watched as she continued throwing things, screaming profanities and jumbled phrases in her native tongue. If this were any other occasion, Jackson would have been amazed at how beautiful the French language sounded as it tumbled from her lips. But this wasn't a normal day and the girl was speaking in anger and resentment. So he merely sat and waited, his blue eyes never leaving her form until she crumpled to the floor in broken sobs. Slowly he stood and walked over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

"What's wrong, Fe? You can tell me anything."

"That….that stupid, good for nothing, pig….this is his entire fault!"

"Whose?"

"Ludwig. When he took control of Paris, he kidnapped me and took me to Berlin."

Jackson remained quiet as the girl told her story; of how Ludwig had taken her and when she refused to surrender, he would beat her until the day France signed the armistice. On that day, he had raped her, thoroughly breaking her and, for a time, her fighting spirit.

"That's why you're always so angry at him. We all wondered why you hadn't forgiven him for merely taking your city."  
>Felicite nodded before looking up at him.<br>"Please, Jack. Don't tell the others. Please?"

"I promise, Fe. I won't tell them. It's your story to tell when you're ready."

The two remained on the floor until Felicite managed to fall asleep. Gently, Jackson picked her up and laid her on the bed, brushing his blond bangs away as he straightened out. Sighing, Jackson kissed her forehead before leaving the girl to sleep. After all, with Ludwig there, the entire week would be tense and Felicite sleep deprived would not help the situation.

"If only there were some way she could…Ah! I've got it!" Jackson cried, before grinning deviously.

**KRRR: What does Jackson have planned? We'll find out next chapter! ;) Read my Hetalia one shots for more information on Felicite and her deal with Ludwig. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_April 11__th__, 2011 9:00 am_

Felicite sighed as she danced down the stairs, her iPod tucked safely in the holder attached to her sleep shorts. For once, she woke up in a rather good mood, which she contributed to the peaceful sleep she had had the night before.

"Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body…" she sang, her voice proudly proclaiming her French nationality.

Francis chuckled as the personification of his nation's capital waltzed into the kitchen, seemingly oblivious to the nations already in there. Arthur and Alfred were already arguing, which Francis believed was stupid considering how early it was. Matthew seemed to turn invisible as he silently ate, sitting next to an intimidating Ivan and an exhausted Yao. Feliciano was happily eating his pasta, slurping the noodles noisily, while Kiku just silently ate his cereal.

"Excuse me, Arthur. Where are your bowls?"

"Up on the top shelf in that cabinet," Arthur said, taking a moment to stop yelling at his stupid ex-colony to assist Felicite.

"_Merci," _she said, before opening said cabinet.

Felicite sighed as she saw the bowls but noted that she would have a hard time reaching it. Honestly, what was Arthur thinking? He was barely taller than she was and here he was putting everyday dishes on the top shelf. Felicite stretched her body, her tank top riding up slightly, revealing pale skin that was slightly marred with scars of battles long ago. It was at that moment that Ludwig walked in, taking a moment to look at the petite Parisian. He noted that several of her scars, mostly the ones along her back and upper arms, had been caused by him and he turned away in guilt.

"Veee~~~, Ludwig! Good morning! Want some Pasta?" Feliciano asked, waving ditzly to the German.

If Felicite had heard the little Italian, she simply ignored him as she continued reaching for the bowl. Sighing in defeat, she turned her iPod off before removing it from her person and setting it down on the counter.

"Fe. What are you doing?" Francis asked, smiling at the little blond.

"I'm getting a bowl," was the innocent reply, before she climbed up on the counter and easily reached the bowl.

Francis sighed, but smiled nonetheless before looking up as another person walked into the kitchen.

**"Guten morgen,"** came the lethargic greeting of Heinrich.

"Morning," Felicite answered, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and milk.

Heinirch stared at the girl as she crossed her legs, still perched on the counter. Her tank top strap was falling off of her slender shoulder and her shorts left little to the imagination as he looked at those lean, pale legs.

"**Mein Gott,"** he whispered, before a sharp slap to the head brought him back to reality.

"**Stop staring. It's rude,"** Ludwig said as he sat next to Francis.

Pouting, Heinrich sauntered over to where Felicite sat and grabbed a bowl for himself. By this point, she had replaced her iPod in her ears and was happily humming to some American tune, no doubt recommended by Jackson. Speaking of which, the personification of America's capital seemed to appear out of nowhere, frightening everyone.

"Hey, guys! I've got a great idea! Why don't we go to a night club tonight! Arthur has a lot here and Anthony knows the best ones!"

All seemed to agree, even Felicite, which surprised Francis. She wasn't one to willingly go to a night club, despising the smell of liquor, smoke and sweat. Maybe this trip was a good thing for her after all.

_April 11, 2011 9:30 pm_

"What's taking them so long?" Alfred complained, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch.

Arthur pushed him off and glared at him.

"They're girls. They want to look pretty," he answered.

"Ah, but our little mademoiselles are already pretty, no?" Francis replied, grinning slightly.

"Arthur's right though. If they take much longer it will take us hours to get in." Jackson said.

"With the way we look, I highly doubt that, _mon ami_."

The men all turned towards the stairs and saw the girls as the stood there, Felicite in the front with a small smirk on her lips.

"Don't we look pretty, aru?" Dao Meng asked, fluttering her lashes in fake flirtation, as she adjusted the skirt on her red Chinese styled dress.

"Sorry for the wait. It was my fault." Madeleine said timidly from her spot next to Haruki. "I didn't have any night club clothes."

She was dressed simply in a pair of skinny jeans, red knee length boots and a white tank top with a Maple Leaf that she would have normally worn to bed.

"Hai. But it is okay. Felicite had an extra pair of jeans and boots for her to wear." Haruki said, fidgeting slightly since she wasn't used to wearing such a short skirt. Even though the black clothing went to her knees, Haruki was used to the skirts going to mid calf.

As for Felicite, the Parisian was wearing a pair of denim booty short with overall straps, which were dangling at her hips. She wore a pair of layered tank tops, one red and one white, and her white boots came up to mid-calf, accentuating her thin legs.

"So, are we ready to go or are you going to stand there and catch flies?" she asked, giggling slightly as the males (except for the Russians and Germans) recovered from their shock.

"All right! Let's go, everyone!" Jackson cheered excitedly, rushing to the door.

Tonight, after all, was bound to be exciting.

_11:00 pm_

Felicite sighed lightly as she glanced around the crowded room. Just about everyone, save herself and her Japanese comrades, were mostly plastered. Felicite herself was against drinking and tended to ignore everyone who loved getting drunk and making fools of themselves. Which was why she was standing there, looking for Jackson. While the man tended to drink a bit more than she preferred, Felicite liked that he knew when to stop and not get so drunk he couldn't stand, let alone walk. She was so wrapped up in finding the American that she failed to notice Heinrich drunkenly make his way toward her until his large arm wrapped around her.

"**Hallo, little Paris," **he whispered in her ear.

Felicite shivered as his cold breath hit her skin and the smell of beer wafted to her nose. Stupid drunks, she could handle, but men like Heinrich, who got grabby and sexually charged in their drunken episodes, she despised.

"Heinrich. Let me go. You're drunk."

"So? I'm still incredibly attracted to you."

She rolled her eyes. He could have at least tried a decent pick up line if he wanted to get in her pants.

"Heinrich, I said let go. I'm not about to sleep with a drunken idiot, much less a German drunken idiot."

"Awww, Fe. C'mon, you'll like it. You know you will."

"I will not! Now let me go so you can find yourself a freaking prostitute who will sleep with you, no questions asked."

"But, Fe. You've already experienced a German. It should be thrilling for you to sleep me."

"_Disgusting pig!" _she screamed, pushing against him violently in an effort to get out of his grasp.

Heinrich, however, would not be deterred. Instead he tightened his grasp around her waist, growling slightly.

"Watch your mouth, _Paris_," he hissed, his lips against her neck, "You remember how we German's can get when it comes to punishing people."

Felicite froze for a moment before whining slightly as she tried to pull herself from his grasp. Yes, she clearly remembered how she was punished in Berlin during World War II and it was something she would rather not relive at any point in time.

"Heinrich, let me go. You don't want this. You're just drunk and need some fresh air."

"Don't tell me what I need, Felicite," he said, his grip tightening more making her cry out.

If only the music wasn't so loud then she could call out for someone, anyone. But she knew the music would drown out her voice, rendering her pleas useless. Slowly, she began to give in, if only to make Heinrich leave, to make sure he didn't hurt her in his drunken stupor.

_With Jackson_

Jackson was sitting at the bar with Dimitri and Anthony, keeping an eye on Alfred and, more importantly, Arthur. The personification of England had a thing about getting completely wasted when he went to a pub or night club, and it wouldn't do to have him so drunk that he had to be carried. As his blue eyes scanned the room, Jackson's gazed landed on Felicite, who was struggling against Heinrich. Growling low in his throat, the American tapped Dimitri and Anthony and motioned in Fe's direction. The two seemed to understand his silent gesture and is if they were one person, the trio rose and walked towards the Parisian and German.

"Heinrich. Let me go. You don't want this. You're drunk and need some fresh air."

"Don't tell me what I what I need, Felicite."

Clearly he was drunk and desperate, and as Felicite cried out, Jackson and the others quickened their pace, reaching the two before more damage could be done.

"Heinrich. Let her go!" Jackson yelled, making sure he could be heard over the music.

Like Alfred, Jackson had a slight hero's complex, although it wasn't quite as extreme as the other American's.

"**Nein,"** was the clipped reply, before Felicite cried out in pain once more.

Glaring, Jackson turned to Dimtri and Anthony.

"Do you think you two can try to pry him off? We don't need him getting angry and hurting Fe."

"Da. He is no match for me."

"Me neither. I may look small, but I'm pretty tough."

Nodding, Jackson turned and allowed the two to remove Heinrich's arms from Felicite before grabbing the girl and holding her to him.

"Dimitri. Anthony. Take him outside and make sure he gets some sense back in his head. I'll take care of Fe."

Anthony and Dimitri dragged the screaming, drunken German out of the club as Jackson steered Felicite towards the bar.

"You okay?"

"I…I will be. I just…remembered some of the things that happened in Berlin at the time that Paris had been taken."

She shivered slightly, leaning more into Jackson for warmth. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her there, allowing her to calm down before releasing her.

"Do you want to dance," Felicite asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure," he replied, grinning down at her before leading her to the dance floor.

The DJ began playing a rather upbeat dance tune and Felicite allowed herself to get lost in the music as she began dancing to the beat. Jackson followed her, allowing her to take the lead as the crowd parted and cheered the two on. The American had never seen this side of the girl. Sure, he had known she could dance, but not like this. She was dancing as if she was angry and confused and hurt all at the same time, which she probably was. Jackson smiled as she turned and draped an arm around his shoulder, her eyes seeming to peer into his very soul. He shivered at that look as she merely smiled, continuing to lead him in the dance. As the song came to an end, Felicite wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and a leg around his hip, striking a pose which brought the entire crowd into one big eruption. Panting slightly, but smiling all the same, Felicite released her hold on the American before walking back to the bar to order water. Jackson watched her with a smile on his face, masking his confusion. Throughout the rest of the night, Jackson kept asking himself,

Was he in love with Fe?

**KRRR: *cackles* Well, is he? Even I don't know! (Okay I do, but I'm not telling~). R and R for faster updates! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

_April 12th, 2011 10:00 am_

"Heinrich. C'mon, buddy. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

Heinrich groaned as he heard Alfred's obnoxiously cheerful voice invade his brain. The younger German was so hung over that he couldn't remember what happened the night before. His last clear memory was watching Felicite as he drank a Schmirnoff with Ludwig (who drank beer) and Ivan (who drank vodka). After that, everything was a blur and he wondered just how he had gotten back to his room at Arthur's house.

"Alfred! Do you have a spare belt? I've asked around but no one seems to have one. Jackson suggested you probably did."

Felicite's voice wafted through Heinrich's heightened senses and seemed to bring him out of his stupor. Sitting up, he noted the girl was wearing an overly large button up shirt, leggings, and her white boots from the previous night.

"Why are you dressed like that, Fe?" Alfred asked, bypassing her question in order to ask his own.

Heinrich wondered the same thing. And where had he seen that shirt before? It looked familiar.

"Because some drunken German decided that in his drunken rage he would go into my room and destroy my clothes. So I had to borrow the shirt from Jack and the leggings from Maddy."

Oh. That explained her attire.

"Why would Ludwig destroy your clothes?"

"It wasn't Ludwig."

And suddenly Heinrich's memory came at him with full force. After Anthony and Dimitri forced him out of the club, the German had drunkenly stalked his way back to Alfred's home. In a fit of rage, he had entered Felicite's room and ruined all of her clothes except for her underwear and shoes. Groaning, he put his head in his hands, feeling utterly ashamed and guilty.

"So. Do you have an extra belt?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

As the two exited, Heinrich slowly revealed his face, sighing softly as he stared at the ceiling. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he had done it. Not that it mattered; Felicite probably hated his guts by this point. Sighing once more, Heinrich stood and began dressing for the day.

_With Jackson and Francis_

"Francis? Can I ask you something?"

The two blonds were sitting in the empty library, watching the others enjoy the morning sun. Francis turned his head and was surprised to see the fear and confusion in Jackson's otherwise bright blue eyes. Smiling, Francis nodded.

"Of course, _mon ami. _Anything."

"How do you know if you're in love?"

Well, Francis certainly hadn't been expecting that. He regarded the boy for a moment before speaking.  
>"Do you think about her?"<p>

"All the time."

"Is she the first thing you want to see in the morning and the last thing at night?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to protect her? Shield her from all the bad in the world and make her past wounds vanish?"

"More than anything in the world."

Francis nodded before sighing.

"Is it Felicite?" he asked quietly.

The young American remained silent, not sure how to answer the Frenchman. When it came to Felicite he was rather protective especially after World War II.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Listen, Jackson. I like you but when it comes to her feelings, I have to think of what's best for her. I'm worried that a relationship with you might not be the best thing."

"Why not?"

"Because you look like Ludwig. Not identical, of course, but there are still similarities that could make her remember. If I were to give you permission, would you be able to handle waking up to her screams should she suddenly wake up and confuse you for him? Would you? Think hard about your answer."

Jackson fell silent, staring at the floor as he thought about things. Would he be able to do it? Would he be able to be patient with her as she trembled and sobbed at memories from so long ago? Francis waited for a moment before standing and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Take your time. You can tell me tonight."

Jackson watched the Frenchman leave before leaning his head against the back of the couch to think.

_With Felicite_

"Heinrich better be glad we're going shopping today."

"Now, Fe. I'm sure he feels really terrible about what he did."

"He should, Madeleine. It was completely uncalled for, aru."

"Hai! Not to mention Fe-chan took his credit card."

"You what, aru?"

"I took his card. He owes me new clothes and dang it, he's going to buy me new clothes!"

The four girls were walking around the streets of London, wandering into shops and boutiques. So far, Felicite had found several dresses and three pairs of boots, all at the expense of the unsuspecting German. Madeleine had been scandalized when Felicite told her while Dao Meng and Haruki seemed to brush it off. Besides, it wasn't as if she were putting all of Berlin in debt. Just Heinrich.

"Look! It's Ludwig and Kiki, aru."

The other three looked in the direction that the Japanese girl was pointing at. Sure enough, Ludwig and Kiki were approaching the girls, talking seriously and in low voices. Felicite grinned, making Madeleine nervous.  
>"Fe…."<br>"OI! NAZI SWINE!"  
>Ludwig looked up and stared straight into Fe's glare. Sighing, he walked faster.<p>

"Ja. What do you want?"  
>"Lunch. You're buying."<br>"What? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the personification of Paris….you know. The girl you raped 70 years ago?"

Madeleine looked down as Haruki and Dao-Meng stared at the two blondes in shock. Ludwig sighed, having already admitted defeat.  
>"Fine. Where do you want to go…?"<p>

_That night, 10:00 pm_

Francis sighed, looking at the young man in front of him warily. Jackson had just told him the answer he thought he would never hear. That he would help Felicite as best as he could, that he'd be patient with her should she wake up scared and confused. The fact that his words were genuine almost scared the Frenchman.

"I'm confessing to her."  
>"…When?"<br>"Tonight."

Francis merely shook his head and walked off. Hesitating, Jackson followed him to the living room where the others were watching a scary movie.  
>"Hey, Fe? Can I talk to you for a moment?"<br>"Sure."

She looked at him, smiling as she stood and weaved her way through the bodies sprawled on the floor to get to him. Once she had a clear path, Jackson walked over and took her hand before leading her to a secluded room. It was awkwardly, painfully, silent as Jackson tried to figure out a way to word what he wanted to say.  
>"Jack. Just tell me."<p>

"I….I love you, Fe. I want to be there for you for everything. Will you…go out with me?"

Jackson watched Fe nervously; saw the confusion, the realization, the sadness and pain flash through her bright blue eyes before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jackson. But no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm not over my past yet."

"I can help you get over it…."

"You don't understand. The world's best therapists can't help me, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I know what he did."

"Who cares? It doesn't matter, Jackson. You know. So do those therapists….but you'll never understand, never be able to comprehend the damage I took in those days that I was in a hole in Berlin. I'm sorry, Jackson, but I can't do that to you."  
>"Fe, you're being unfair."<p>

"No, Jack. YOU'RE being unfair." Felicite shook her head, refusing to cry. "Please, Jack. Stop this foolish thought that you love me when you don't. We had one night where we might have clicked. But you can't help me. Neither can those therapists. Neither can Papa. It's something I have to get over in my own way, on my own terms, in my own time. I can't expect you to be there through the process because it'll hurt you. Maybe in a few decades, when I'm sure that I can handle it we can try going out. Until then, I'm sorry."

Jackson stared at her as she left. He wasn't mad, wasn't confused, just sad. He could help her, he knew he could. If only she'd give him a chance. The blond American sighed and merely left, deciding to turn in early to avoid the others and Fe.

**KRRR: FINALLY! I know it's been awhile but I've been going through a slump due to personal reasons. Hopefully, I'll be updating my other fics as well. R and R for faster updates! **


End file.
